Deadly Love
by Abby Queen of Caff-Pow
Summary: What happens when a Vapyre older than time, one of the originals awakens from a 6000 year sleep looking for the reincarnate of his long murdered love? What if said reincarnate happenes to be Power Ranger? Now it's a race against time. will you win or lose
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers of any season. But I do own the plot and the OC's.

The characters are a little OOC but it's the only way I could write it. This is my first published fic. Don't hate me for it ok? Review pweeeeesssseee?

**Warnings: **Slash, OOC characters, supernatural stuff, and may or may not be Non-con In later chapter(s). The normal vampire behavior. This is an AU fic. The Abyss of Evil did happen but they didn't lose their powers.

_8000 Years Ago_

_There was a vampire known as Leovolt. He was there before Dracula before Dracula's ancestors. He was one of the few originals_. _He ruled over the world day and night, until one night after a tragic murder of his love, he was injured by an evil Vampire hunter. Though the weapon seemed harmless, it was tipped with a poison that put him in a deep sleep, but not before he killed the murder/hunter of him and his beloved. In his hidden home in the town of Blu Bey Harbor is were he lays for his poisoned sleep. _

_Present Day_

_There was a loud explosion from a small building and a man dressed in all black and red silk emerged from the rubble. He had long Brown hair down to the middle of his shoulder blades. His skin was a slightly tanned color. He had a medium build body. His face was slightly rounded with almost almond shaped eyes and a small nose. His eyes are an unnatural greenish-blue color. "I'm awake once again!", said Leovolt. Someone who was walking past saw him standing in the middle of the pile of rubble untouched. " Um... are you okay? Do you need some help?", asked the stranger. Leovolt grabbed the guy by the neck and had his arms behind his back. _

" _Tell me, what place is this, and what year is it?" asked Leovolt. _

" _This is Blue Bay Harbor, the yeah is 2006. Wh- what are you going to do to me?" asked the stranger. _

"_Nothing, but seeing as I've been asleep for 6000 years, I think I'll grab a quick 'bite'!" said Leovolt. Before the man had a chance to gasp Leovolt sank his fangs into his neck and drank him dry. Seconds before the man hit the ground Leovolt took to the skies and started to terrorize the citizens catching any of the lagging people and sucking the life from their very beings._

_Wind Ninja Academy_

_It has been two years since they got rid of Lothor and sealed the Abyss of Evil, Cam rebuilt the entire Ninja Ops., and the super computer along with Cyber Cam. There were still a few monster attacks here and there, but not enough to mess with there personal lives. Their students are on summer vacation. Many things have changed in those two years. Dustin and Shane have been together for 18 months, Hunter and believe it or not Tori are a few months from getting married , Blake is back from Factory blue and Cam and him are still as oblivious as ever. They still don't know that they like each other. The team has been working on that problem since before the Lothor got sent to the abyss of evil. Those two still haven't gotten the hint, but that's about to change. The screen an d speakers blared and the team left for downtown . Once there Blake ran off after the guy who was causing the trouble. The others helped the fallen and injured people only to be surprised by the injuries. They knew they had to hurry to help Blake or he might not be Blake much longer. The people who were bitten where either turning, dying, or dead. The park where they were was covered in scorch marks, Bodies and the smell of blood and death. They helped as many as they could while Blake fought the cause of all the trouble. He thought he had the upper had but the fight was soon flipped around on him. He just might be in for the fight of his life. _


	2. Fight with a vampire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers of any season. But I do own the plot and the OC's. Bet you if I did there'd be more shirtless power ranger guys and more girls cause they just make the girls seem like they don't matter much at all! Ok now Im rambling so I'll stop at let u read the story.

**Warnings: **Slash, OOC characters, supernatural stuff, and may or may not be Non-con In later chapter(s). The normal vampire behavior. This is an AU fic. The Abyss of Evil did happen but they didn't lose their powers. Slight Tori bashing in this chap. Sowwy!

Chapter 2

Fight with a Vampire

_Blake was giving it everything he had, but it had no effect. Leovolt was just toying with him. Blake was just about to hit him with the Thunder Staff, when Leovolt grabbed it and threw him into the wall of a nearby building. Blake hit the wall, fell to the ground and demorphed. He lay on his back writhing in pain. Leovolt walked over to Blake and picked him up by the neck._

" _I like your fighting spirit boy. It reminds me of one I knew long ago. I wonder if you have that same spirit in other aspects?" he said in a low seductive voice as he looked a panting and disorientated Blake(enticing sight no?) up and down. Then he let go of his neck and grabbed him by the arms and put them behind his back. He then pushed shirt off of Blake's arm slightly and bit him in the shoulder. Blake grit his teeth in order not to scream, but to no avail. When the rangers heard the scream they rushed to find Blake, when they found him Leovolt was still holding him with his teeth deep in his shoulder, but Blake had passed out from the pain and blood loss. _

_When Leovolt saw the others he could sense the anger, and fear coming off of them. He smirked as he let Blake drop unceremoniously to the ground, but not before he whispered something into a semiconscious Blake's ear. As soon as Hunter was sure that Blake wouldn't get hit he used his elemental power to hit him, and Leovolt flew off in a rage with promises of revenge. They ran over to an unconscious Blake. Hunter gently shook Blake trying to wake him up but all he was rewarded with was a pained whimper. _

"_Cye transport us to the medical bay now!" said Cam into his morpher._

"_You got it, bro!" said Cyber Cam as he pressed the button. Blake was on the table and the others were standing around nervously as Cam scanned Blake with his Med. Scanner._

"_He seems fine, just tired, because of the fight an the blood loss. I just need to give him a transfusion and he needs plenty of rest and fluids. As long as that bite doesn't get infected he's good. Cam sterilized the bite wound and covered it in a bandage gauze. After the transfusion Cam had Hunter take Blake home._

_Cam's House_

'_Today was just too crazy, the vampire dude, the people it's just crazy! I wonder if Blake' s woken up yet. I know I said he'd be fine but, I can't help it I'm madly in love with him.' Cam thought._

_Then a voice in the back of Cam's head said, **'Would you give it up you idiot! He doesn't love you, he was totally into Tori 'till he found out she was sort of using him to get to Hunter. She is such a bitch! She even had you going even after the whole Lothor Love potion thing'. **_

_Then another voice popped in and said, 'Maybe your just overreacting for all you know he could be just as in love with you as you are with him. You know, you should tell him how you feel before it eats you alive.'_

_A few minutes later after having a serious internal argument with himself, Cam went to bed with the idea that tomorrow he'd make the biggest confession of his life._

_Blake and Hunter's Place_

_After having Tori give them a ride, and bringing Blake to his room, Hunter stripped Blake to his t-shirt and boxers and put him to bed.(another enticing sight no?) He kissed Blake on the forehead and said, "wake up soon bro." He later left for his room, thinking his brother is safe. _

Author Note: Might not be able to update for a while need to do some serious revising, adding on, and stuff of that nature.

To superpower37: again thanks for the help and the review u rock.

To Thundra : thanks for the review too!


	3. Where's Blake?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers of any season. But I do own the plot and the OC's. Bet you if I did there'd be more shirtless power ranger guys and more girls cause they just make the girls seem like they don't matter much at all! Ok now Im rambling so I'll stop at let u read the story.

**Warnings: **Slash, OOC characters, supernatural stuff, and may or may not be Non-con In later chapter(s). The normal vampire behavior. This is an AU fic. The Abyss of Evil did happen but they didn't lose their powers.

Ch. 3

Where's Blake?

_Blake and Hunter's Place_

_Hunter got up at 7:00 am to check on Blake, to find he wasn't in his room, or in the bathroom. He looked all around the apartment, then went back to Blake's room to see if he could find any thing and found that the window was wide open and the lock was broken. There were also a few drops of blood leading from the bed to the window. Hunter decided to call the others._

" _Tori, you awake! I need help! Blake's missing. I think that guy, vampire whatever he is has him."_

"_I hear you! You call Cam and im call Shane and we'll meet up at Ninja Ops!" Tori said_.

_Ninja Ops._

_Cam was busy typing away looking for Blake any way he could, Shane and Dustin were trying to find any information on this Leovolt guy as they could, as Tori tried to keep Hunter from self-destructing while he was brooding and crying his heart out in front of the compounds waterfall._

_With Blake_

_Blake's POV_

_I'm in a room. It's all black from floor to ceiling. I' tied to this bed covered in Midnight Blue and Blood Red silk sheets. I wanna know how I got here. Last thing I remember was getting my but handed to me, getting bitten, screaming, then I passed out and woke up here. There's little light, a few candles here and there. Suddenly there's a shadow out of the corner of my eye. A voice appears, but it seems to be everywhere but nowhere at all. When I strained to try hear it, it stopped and a strange wind blew through and all but one candle went out. _

_That's when I felt hand on my thighs. They made their way up my shirt, when I tried to move and yell, I couldn't one hand was holding me down while the other was over my mouth. Then I saw his face. It was him, Leovolt, the bastard who bit me. He lowered his face closer to mine and said in a low deadly, but seductive voice that scared the hell outta me,_

" _I enjoy that fighting spirit of yours, boy, so I'm going to make you mine._"

" _What? No way that'll happen! My ... My friends will come for me!" I said to my self in a shocked scared voice that I didn't even believe. _

_Then he moved his hands. " Why pick me?" I said wanting to get straight to the point._

" _You really want to know boy? I knew someone like you before. My mate, the love of my undead life_." _said Leovolt._

" _That doesn't exactly explain what I have to do with it. Why the hell am I here!" I said. " What the hell does she have to do with me?" I said more than a little bit agitated. _

" _**He **has everything to do with it. Before I was put into that 6000 year sleep, he was murdered by the same hunter that caused my sleep. Trust that I got my revenge. He died fighting. When he died I went looking for his reincarnate. Despite what you mortals believe when you become a vampire you don't lose your soul, burn in sunlight, flee from crosses and holy water. The only ones who do that are the European ones. The rest of us are relatively the same as for when we were alive. We don't need to breathe or any of that, we do have super strength and some mystical powers and we do drink blood, which I'm sure you figured that out already. Just incase you were wondering, My loves name was Liam Bradley. _


End file.
